legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MisterGryphon
Hello and welcome to MisterGryphons talk page. My Photo And why did you use my photo, exactly? TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 03:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Music Just out of curiosity, I was looking around Mythrun's talk page, and stumbled across your message. Mythrun rarely answeres his, so I can help. There is a template on my profile called YTMusic player. Copy it onto yours, then change the video ID by copying the series of letters and numbers in the URL into that box. ''₮iger'' MY CAKE! Vector E. Cramp (Talk) 04:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Mistergryphon, CAPTAINZACH here! Thanks for the message! CAPTAINZACH 01:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) T-shirt I dont know,but im not selling my t-shirt,i dont even know what your size is. XD. But maybe ill be able to set up something so you can buy it... G / Darwin 17:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) XD lulz :P [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 17:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Leaving I am not really leaving, but will be on in general significantly less due to my new dog, Kodiak. If you want to bring something to my attention, feel free just to leave me a message on my talk page, I check it every day. ''₮iger'' Oh, it is not boring at all. Kodiak was in a shelter in North Carolina,and I got him 2 days ago. He is a German Shepherd. ''₮iger'' READ RENEGADE! from champ PS: EAT YOUR VEGGIES :P Just Asking Could you make a tribute to me? Thanks. -RoboHop DRARMA - Station 7 Well you seem to be the only one on the wiki that know's of LOST. So instead of entertaining only one person with a blog post I decided to just creat this. I hope you like it... This is "The DHARMA Initiative - Station 7 - The X.D.". I modified the DHARMA logo based only on a picture i saw once of something like this on someone's YouTube channel. So...You know...TEEHEE!!! - Polturgighst i think i saw you in lu some where.... wht did you do im mad at you!! Hi. Just got your message. :) I'm back. -Harley Replys 1. Admin, eh? About time I was replaced. Though I'm surprised that LD chose you. But, anyway. Great Job! 2. So Brianna left? Hmm, I wonder why. 3. LN WAS DEMOTED?!? D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! 4. Yes, I know about Jones and also about Jinx Well thanks, hope to see you around 18:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Get on YW chat. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 02:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) A Matter of Great Importance Can you please come to chat sometime? 18:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thinking Here is something you may wanna think about: How about you just give me my rights, don't worry about removing anyone's, and the problem's over? It'd make both of us happier. Thanks! [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 22:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Come to Community Central chat and we'll talk, I wanna be cyber-friends again. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 22:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) He took away my rights again. Please come to NF Wiki chat, i'd appreciate it. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 16:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Strange, it says i'm blocked although it says nothing in the logs. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 18:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :NVM, I see now. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 18:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC) go to Yoshi Wiki chat for one little second please. Um....uh????? You didn't make it very clear about what you want me to do. 19:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, after a little talk. MSD demoted himself to Admin, Made LD a B'crat and gave control of the wiki to him. They didn't mention you, so I don't know whats happening to you 21:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) An idea. Has nothing to do with what you think. Hi, MisterGryphon.. I would like you to come here so we can talk about something with some other users. Thank you! [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 21:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Griffin, please unblock me from ninjago wiki. 22:44, October 5, 2012 (UTC)BraidenS (talk) How long is my ban? 23:24, October 5, 2012 (UTC)BraidenS (talk) Will you unblock me if i promise not to spam? BraidenS (talk) 23:28, October 5, 2012 (UTC) See ya in a year then!!!!!!!!!!!!! BraidenS (talk) 23:44, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Gray, yay! Hello, I just want to tell you that you have an AWESOME profile pic. I love Gray :3 The lamest possible username, Johnny Thunder. 19:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC) from the Yogscast Wiki